<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coercion by ErisMornIsBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124565">Coercion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae'>ErisMornIsBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Smutmas, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 days of smuntess</p>
<p>Azula and Ty Lee deserve to be Canon, so I wrote them fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coercion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of footsteps drew Ty Lee's attention to the panel that split the small home in two. It slid open silently as the woman behind it finally finished getting things ready. It wasn't normal for Azula to put so much effort into anything for her. Typically, they'd meet up in some alley or at the edge of town, and they'd try to keep things short and simple. Relationships with fugitives seemed to require a fair amount of discretion and compromise on both sides. </p>
<p>She replayed the conversation they'd had a million times over in her head as she stood and walked over to the bedroom. </p>
<p>Fuck, Zula just turn yourself in! He'll pardon you; i know it. </p>
<p>You don't understand Ty Lee. I can't go back like that! </p>
<p>The rain outside didn't help her mood. It rained that day as well, but was nowhere near as bad as now. A light shower and overcast sky made the air cool and the sex feel adventurous. This, what was effectively a hurricane, was just depressing to her. </p>
<p>Of course Azula loved it. She'd always loved the rain, even when it had been bad enough to scare Ty Lee. She had a feeling that the former fire lord just liked to feel stronger than her. If she was, then it meant she had a place in her life as a protector of sorts. As ridiculous as Ty Lee found it, she did enjoy the times that Azula got defensive just for her. Even if it meant risking her own safety and cover now that she was in hiding. </p>
<p>Ty Lee was dragged back to reality as Azula's hand connected with her rear, eliciting a soft yelp and a jump from her. "Ow! What was that for?" </p>
<p>"For being dressed!" Azula laughed, motioning at herself. "I didn't do this because it was too warm in here!" </p>
<p>"I know, sorry." Ty Lee mumbled as she lifted her shirt above her head.  "I was just admiring the scene." </p>
<p>Azula smirked as Ty Lee stripped for her. "How many times have I said it, Ty? Nobody will ever treat you as good as I do." </p>
<p>Ty Lee turned to face her as she kicked her pants aside. She was as beautiful as ever to Azula; strong, thin, flexible, and just a bit more tanned than she was last time. Her breasts were fuller and heavier than their first time together. The benefit of being apart for weeks and months at a time meant that as they'd grown up, Azula would often meet up with Ty Lee only to find she had developed in some way. Azula eventually decided that her breasts were her favorite change that Ty Lee had undergone. </p>
<p>Azula's lips curled slightly into a faint grin as she brought her hands up to Ty Lee's chest. The acrobat was calm now, completely relaxed as she let the other woman touch her. Thin fingers gently trailed lines up the bottom of her breasts until her hands turned and she cupped each one. They were just big enough that they fit perfectly in her hands. Her previously soft nipples grew stiff as Azula trailed her thumbs around her areolas. </p>
<p>Ty Lee giggled softly as Azula pressed her nipples between her thumb and finger, gently putting pressure on them both. </p>
<p>"Do you like them?" Ty Lee asked softly. </p>
<p>Azula twisted her left nipple gently, drawing out a soft moan from Ty Lee. "Of course. We're perfect for each other, Ty." </p>
<p>"I know." Ty Lee said as Azula slid her hands up to her shoulders. </p>
<p>"Do you?" </p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded, smiling wide as she knew what was coming. </p>
<p>"Well, then you'll know what I want to do, won't you?" </p>
<p>Ty Lee leaned forward, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth just a bit. Azula smiled at her for a moment before grabbing the back of her neck with both hands and forcing their mouths together. It was rough and awkward for them both, teeth bumping and the occasional need to shift their weight a bit. Azula took control as she always did, forcing her tongue in the other woman's mouth without even bothering to wait. Ty Lee gladly allowed it though, pressing their lips together harder and trying desperately to let Azula do as she pleased. </p>
<p>They stood their in silence, each one fitting perfectly into their roles. Azula easily overpowered Ty Lee's own tongue, writhing and greedily exploring her mouth as if they hadn't done with exact thing a hundred times already. Probably more. Ty Lee thougt to herself. She felt Azula cup her cheek as she brought their tongues together, awkwardly trying to coax Ty Lee's closer so she could overpower her again. As always, she did what was expected of her and tried to take the lead from Azula.The taller woman was merciless in keeping her place. She knew Ty Lee preferred less tongue, but still she swept and writhed and forced her will over Ty Lee. </p>
<p>Azula pulled away finally, panting and smiling devilishly at Ty Lee. "Good girl." She cooed, running her hand down Ty Lee's cheek. </p>
<p>Ty Lee glowed as the other woman praised her and she did her best not to melt into the touch. She watched Azula walk to her left, keeping her right hand trailing down to her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Do you know what I want now?" She whispered in Ty Lee's ear, pulling her hair back. </p>
<p>Ty Lee couldn't help the blush that came over her. Even after all these years, she couldn't get enough of her. "I think so..." </p>
<p>"Then do it." Azula commanded, smacking her ass with her right hand as she stepped back from her. </p>
<p>Ty Lee turned around, smiling at Azula as she crawled onto the bed. The former fire lord watched eagerly as she moved to the middle of the bed, turning over to lay on her back. When Azula didn't move, she pulled her hair back from her face and then set it beneath her head. </p>
<p>"And?" Azula asked softly. "Do I not get a show?" </p>
<p>"Of course!" Ty Lee said apologetically. </p>
<p>Azula watched her friend spread her legs and reach down to touch herself. That, she decided, was good enough. She walked silently over to the head of the bed, grabbing two of her pillows and tossing them at the far end. Ty Lee smiled lazily at her, lost in her own world as she touched herself and watched Azula move. </p>
<p>"Don't look at my breasts." Azula hissed when she realized where Ty Lee was focused. </p>
<p>"Zula, come on." Ty Lee pleaded. </p>
<p>The other woman stopped for a moment, glaring daggers at her. "How many times have I told you this?" </p>
<p>"Ok!" Ty Lee said softly. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." </p>
<p>"Thank you. I feel like it's not too much to ask that you be respectful of my needs." Azula said, trying her best to sound like she had been hurt by her actions. </p>
<p>Without another word, Azula climbed onto the bed and knelt over Ty Lee. She didn't bother to check her or ask if she was ok or ready. She sat down and let her full weight onto the other woman. </p>
<p>As always, Ty Lee did what Azula expected of her. She opened her mouth and let her sit on her face, gleefully running her tongue over her wet pussy. The sounds that came from the former princess warmed Ty Lee's heart more than anything in the world. The soft gasps and moans as she ran her tongue up through her lips only to end with a gentle brush against her clit, the way her breath sped up as she took one of her lips in her mouth and sucked ever so gently; all of it was intoxicating. Feeling the woman above her, a powerful bender and the true leader of her nation, quivering as she gently lapped at her vagina made filled Ty Lee with a sense of pride she couldn't find elsewhere. It made her important, even strong. </p>
<p>"Fuck... Ty..." Azula moaned as the woman between her legs wrapped her tongue around her clit. </p>
<p>Ty Lee chuckled slightly as she dipped her fingers into herself. She'd found what she was looking for. Not that she wasn't intimately familiar with this small nub between Azula's legs. She'd spent more time here than she dared to even count, and she loved every second of it. </p>
<p>"There!" Azula hissed as Ty Lee sucked a bit harder. "There! Fuck!" </p>
<p>Her voice was higher than normal and she couldn't stop herself from gently humping the other woman's face. Ty Lee sped her fingers up as she grew close as well, enjoying the feeling of her own hand and the taste of Azula. Her lips greedily tried to suck in as much of her pussy as she could manage, if only to hear the woman screaming her name when she came. Ty Lee dragged her tongue up her slit once again, ending with her tongue bearing down on her sensitive nub, and Azula came hard. </p>
<p>As she had hoped, Ty Lee heard the woman above her begging and worshipping her name. She listened to it as she cleaned her own wetness from her thighs. The sounds, smells, and tastes were enough to ouch Ty Lee over the edge and she buried her face hard against the other woman's crotch as she came. </p>
<p>When Azula finally moved off of her, flopping down her back with her feet by Ty Lee's head, Ty Lee's face was covered in her wetness. They lay there in silence for a few moments as they each tried to catch their breath. Ty Lee recovered faster than Azula and sat up to admire the naked woman beside her. She couldn't imagine someone more perfect than her. Even then, a part of her wished she could orgasm like that. She'd nearly done it once back when they were first together. It had even been close in the past, but never like Azula. The next closest thing was when they'd trib, but Azula found that frustrating because her thighs would cramp occasionally. </p>
<p>"I... I came, by the way." Ty Lee finally said. She did her best to hide the mild annoyance in her voice, that or Azula was too lost in her own world. </p>
<p>"Oh?" She said, still breathing a bit heavy. "Good... that's good, Ty." </p>
<p>The acrobat stared at her in thought for a few moments, taking in her body as she considered what to say. </p>
<p>"Ty!" Azula growled, throwing her arms over her chest. "I've told you this over and over! What's wrong with you?" </p>
<p>Ty Lee groaned loud, crossing her arms and turning away. "Why can't I? What's so wrong about me looking?" </p>
<p>Azula grit her teeth as she tried to control her temper. "I'm just not comfortable with it!" </p>
<p>"Oh, so you're fine letting me eat you out, but I can't see you?" Ty Lee snapped. "You know I don't care that they're smaller, right?" </p>
<p>Azula shot up, still a bit hazy but with enough venom left to lay into Ty Lee. "Shut up! You're just trying to make yourself feel special!" </p>
<p>"No I'm not!" </p>
<p>"Oh, look at me everyone! I'm Ty Lee and my body is perfect." Azula mocked. "No wonder you prance around dressed that way." </p>
<p>"Fuck!" Ty Lee groaned loudly. "I just... I don't get it. Why is it so wrong for me to see them? Or for you to do something to me every so often?" </p>
<p>"I do plenty for you!" Azula said incredulously. </p>
<p>"You know what I mean." Ty Lee's voice was soft again, but instead of just her usual tone she sounded defeated. </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while, neither moving or commenting. Ty Lee wished she could see Azula's face, if only to see how she was reacting. Instead she got the same view as every night. The other woman's back was to her, her arms folded around herself and her legs pressed together. She looked scare, or defensive possibly. At the very least, she was closed off to Ty Lee. </p>
<p>Ty Lee stood up slowly, stretching a bit before walking to the foot of the bed. "I think I'm gonna go. Sleep at home tonight, ok?" </p>
<p>"What? Why?" </p>
<p>Ty Lee didn't look at her as she replied, instead opting to collect her things and set them on the foot of the bed. "I... I don't... feel.... comfortable here, you know?" </p>
<p>Azula laughed nervously as she stood up and walked to her. "What does that even mean, Ty?" </p>
<p>When the other woman didn't answer, she stepped closer and tried to cup her cheek. "Look, it's just a fight ok? You don't have to leave over a silly argument." </p>
<p>"It's not just a fight! Or silly, Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed, throwing her shirt down on the bed in anger. "It's important to me, and you just... brush it off every time." </p>
<p>"What do you want me to say, Ty?" Azula shouted back at her. </p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything! Just stop trying to control me because of your stupid pride!" </p>
<p>Azula scoffed loudly at that. "My pride? What does that have to do with this?" </p>
<p>"Oh, you disagree?" </p>
<p>"Yes, because it's a dumb idea!" </p>
<p>"Ok, fine." Ty Lee said as she pulled her pants down again. "Prove it." </p>
<p>Azula watched in confusion as her friend brushed passed her and sat at the foot of the bed. Her butt was half on, and her legs were spread out so her pussy was on full display. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Ty Lee finally spoke. </p>
<p>"Well? Come on." She said impatiently. </p>
<p>Azula shrugged in confusion. </p>
<p>"Eat. Me." Ty Lee commanded, pointing to the floor between her legs. </p>
<p>Azula leaned back on her right foot, raising an eyebrow at her. "Really? What is that ev-" </p>
<p>"I knew you wouldn't." Ty Lee accused, leveling her finger at Azula's face. "You're too afraid." </p>
<p>"Of what!" </p>
<p>"That you suck at it!" Ty Lee yelled in frustration. </p>
<p>When Azula waved her off, she stood up and moved in front of her. "The only time you did it, you kept getting frustrated and cursing because I didn't just immediately fall on the ground praising you." </p>
<p>"That's not what happened." </p>
<p>"Prove me wrong." Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>Ty Lee didn't expect the sudden look of resolve on Azula's face. The taller woman walked to the foot of the bed and knelt, pulling her hair back and behind her shoulders. </p>
<p>"Fine." Azula said as her voice trembled. "Let's see." </p>
<p>Ty Lee smirked at her as she walked over, getting back in position with her girlfriend now between her legs. She was a bit nervous, but new that there was no way Azula would hold up under the pressure. When she realized how easily she could turn Ty Lee on just by playing with her breasts, Azula always ended up including it in their foreplay. She was an open book to her at this point, even if she did like to indulge the felon. </p>
<p>True to form, Azula did what she knew best and dove in hard. She pressed her lips to Ty Lee, closing her eyes in an attempt to make it easier for her to focus. She liked the taste and feeling, that was never the problem. Her tongue awkwardly traced the edge of Ty Lee's lips, reveling in her soft moans. Her tongue slipped inside, gently parting her lips as Azula pressed herself closer. Even as her back arched and she started to get lost in her movements, Ty Lee placed her hand on the side of her face. </p>
<p>"Lower" she whispered between heavy breaths. </p>
<p>Azula wanted to sigh in frustration. She wanted to tell her she knew what she was doing, that she'd figure it out herself, or any other one of her usual catchphrases. Instead, she sat down a bit. She moved back a bit, so she was sitting on the floor and not her heels. She kept her back arched, but shifted her angle just a bit so she could press her tongue in lower. The effect was immediate and very worth it. </p>
<p>"Oh my..." Ty Lee let out a ragged gasp as she reached up to paw desperately at her left breast. Her other hand stayed on Azula's cheek, gently guiding and coaxing her onward. </p>
<p>Azula relaxed again as she continued to explore Ty Lee. She knew in her head how to do this, and she'd given direction to Ty Lee many times before. It still made her nervous. She didn't want to need direction or guidance. She wanted it to be perfect immediately. Even if Ty Lee said it didn't matter to her, Azula couldn't convince herself of that. </p>
<p>"Faster, Zula." Ty Lee moaned eventually, and her thumb slowly rubbed the other woman's cheek as she felt her oblige. </p>
<p>Where before Azula had been gently exploring her girlfriends pussy, now she was quickly lapping at it. She pressed in harder and faster each time, going as deep as she could before she ran her tongue up and let it slip back out to brush her clit. Ever so often, she'd deviate and gently follow one of her lips up, only to press her tongue harder and flatter against her clit. Alongside the pressure she'd dig her nails just a bit into the outside of her thighs. Otherwise, they would follow her tongues motions in gentle loops over Ty Lee's muscular legs. </p>
<p>Ty Lee gasped desperately each time Azula tasted her clit, pressing her legs together a bit more as she felt her tongue. She stopped caring about the smaller adjustments, the occasional advice she gave was lost amidst her moans and heavy breathing. As she came closer to the edge, and she felt Azula's tongue picking up its tempo as it tasted her, she couldn't help but beg for release. Her girlfriend stared up at her from between her legs, her brown eyes no longer glaring at her as they had before. </p>
<p>"Wait... Azula... just let me finish." She begged as she realized what the look meant. Fuck, don't pull something now that I'm so close! She shouted in her thoughts. </p>
<p>Azula pulled back just as her moaning started to get even higher in pitch. "Fuck... I was there!" </p>
<p>With a smirk, Azula stood up before her, shoving her hard in the chest. Ty Lee fell back in shock, her legs still open for her girlfriend. Azula climbed onto the edge of the bed silently, straddling her left leg before leaning down to press her lips to Ty Lee's pussy. She wrapped them over her clit and sucked gently as her tongue bore against it, drawing out a loud shriek from Ty Lee. Her lips curled up ever so slightly as she kept them pressed down around the small nub. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Zula!" Ty Lee shouted in desperation. </p>
<p>In response, her girlfriend brought her left hand up and slipped two fingers into her dripping pussy; laughing a bit as she saw Ty Lee's back arched in pleasure. She didn't move her fingers fast or hard. Just slow, forceful pumping from her fingers in rhythm with her tongue writhing against Ty Lee's pussy. She couldn't remember Ty Lee's voice ever going so high. </p>
<p>Azula felt her hand rapidly growing wet as she pumped her fingers into Ty Lee, and her face was already covered in the same fluid. She wanted to be happy about it. To enjoy seeing her girlfriend trembling in pleasure and know that she did that to her. Deep inside there was a part that did, but it was buried under a mountain of self doubt and guilt. She sat at the edge of the bed, idly tracing the lips of Ty Lee's pussy as she slowly calmed down. </p>
<p>"Thank you..." the acrobat gasped yet again. </p>
<p>"Oh, you're welcome." Azula teased. "I didn't hear you the first forty times. I'm glad you went for forty one." </p>
<p>"Yeah." Was all Ty Lee could manage. "That was... exactly what I wanted, Zula." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry... you're right." Azula finally said as tears came to her eyes. "I can't explain why it's so hard for me." </p>
<p>Ty Lee crawled over to her, sitting on her right side and tugging her in to a tight embrace. She brought both arms around her and pressed her girlfriends head into her breasts. </p>
<p>"I know, Azula." She whispered. "I'm not mad at you, ok? I love you." </p>
<p>Azula rested her hand on Ty Lee's thigh, gently stroking it as she tried to keep her sobbing in check. "Thank you. I love you too." She said through her tears. </p>
<p>"You want to know something funny, Zula?" </p>
<p>Her girlfriend nodded slowly in her arms. </p>
<p>"I fucking love smaller breasts." Ty Lee whispered, giggling as Azula craned her head upward to look at her. "Seriously, I think they're so hot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her tears mostly gone, Azula sat up and moved back from Ty Lee enough to face her. "Do you like mine?" She asked softly. </p>
<p>Fuck, how does she also make bashful look so hot? Ty Lee thought. "Of course, but I may need to spend extra time with them to be sure." She teased.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>